


[Podfic] Arthur's Purple Shirt

by readbyjela (jelazakazone)



Series: podfics [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing, Download Available, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a favorite shirt of Arthur's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Arthur's Purple Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arthur's Purple Shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709863) by [Bellobelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellobelle/pseuds/Bellobelle). 



> I had a hankering for fic about Merlin and Arthur sharing a certain purple shirt and voila, this one appeared. The dialogue was irresistible to my podficcing ear.

[You can download this podfic here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?sl4ndl9y8xdf4mx)

 

[You can stream the podfic on Soundcloud here.](https://soundcloud.com/jelazakazone/merlin-arthurs-purple-shirt)


End file.
